シルシ
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Semua tahu Bossun dan Tsubaki adalah saudara kembar dengan kepribadian berbeda. Namun apa jadinya ketika suatu saat mereka menyukai hal -orang yang sama? Bossun x Himeko or Tsubaki x Himeko? / alur lambat kek siput / ide pasaran, terlalu klise, adegan sinet; so dldr
1. Chapter 1

Semua tahu Bossun dan Tsubaki adalah saudara kembar dengan kepribadian berbeda. Namun apa jadinya ketika suatu saat mereka menyukai hal -orang yang sama? Bossun x Himeko or Tsubaki x Himeko? / alur lambat kek siput / ide pasaran, terlalu klise, adegan sinet; so dldr

.

Denting meniti waktu perlahan. Terindikasi aroma kebelingsatan di atas ranjang. Saksi bisu atas sprei yang kini berantakan.

Enggan menjelaskan, sepasang manik terbuka. Terbangun dari alam mimpi bak kisah putri kerajaan.

* * *

.

 **シルシ**

Shinohara Kenta. Romance/Drama. T

.

.

.

* * *

Suara pantofel itu menggema dalam koridor, sang pelaku membawa setumpuk kertas untuk dikumpulkan di ruang guru.

Tsubaki Sasuke. Ketua OSIS Kaimei. Remaja kompeten meski kurang gaul ― _miopi_ parah level dewa pula. Oya, tambahan lagi, sama sekali gak punya sense soal seni. Tapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanan serta kewibawaannya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Agata, sih.

Disaat hendak berbelok, dari sebelah kanan muncul seseorang dengan kecepatan tinggi ―sepertinya lari.

 ** _BRUKK_**

Tabrakan tak terelakkan, meski hanya mengenai badan. Kertas tugas berceceran akibat oleng keseimbangan. Mereka berdua saling mengaduh kesakitan.

Tsubaki hendak protes begitu tahu siapa yang menabraknya. Onizuka Hime, salah satu anggota Sket Dance. Entah mengapa ia sedikit sensi dengan geng bentukan kakaknya itu.

"Onizuka-san, bisakah kau berhati-hati?" Sedikit direda menutup emosi. Setidaknya Tsubaki sadar diri sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Maksudku, kau tidak tahu latar belakang Himeko? Ah, sudahlah.

"Gomen na Tsubaki. Aku bantu membereskan."

Himeko mengumpulkan kertas dengan asal-asalan, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi tanpa diminta.

"HIMEKOOO! KEMBALIKAN KARTU POKEMONKU!"

Himeko terjengit, ia memberi senyum sejuta _watt_ pada sang ketua osis sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan dan sampai jumpa, Tsubaki!"

"Oi!"

Bossun mengejar Himeko dengan riang. Ya, sebenarnya cuma Himeko yang tertawa keras. Mereka terlihat semakin menjauh. Ampun, kenapa semua anggota Sket Dance gak ada yang waras? Oke, mungkin Switch 'sedikit' waras. Meski sebenarnya gak waras juga. Loh, jadi waras apa enggak sih? Abaikan.

Tapi, mereka? Selalu saja bertingkah kekanakan tanpa menyadari berapa umur mereka kini.

Dengan kesal ia membereskan kertas yang berhamburan tadi.

Sialan.

Rapat sepulang sekolah membuat Tsubaki terpaksa mengecek laporan di ruang osis. Melihat hasil kerja bawahannya untuk Kaimei.

"Hm, bagus. Sejauh ini sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Bagaimana denganmu, Katou?"

"Semua kondusif." Jawab keturunan ninja itu.

Tsubaki mengangguk pelan. Sebelum menyadari Daisy dan Usami sedang berebut cokelat Darun. Sementara Unyuu sedang liburan ke Swiss.

Tsubaki pening. Diakhirinya rapat singkat karena ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

.

Tsubaki adalah yang terakhir keluar dari ruangan itu, ia menutup pintu ruang osis perlahan. Dimana suasana sekolah sudah senyap.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan membawa tas di punggungnya. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat.

Mentari sore menemaninya sepanjang perjalanan, sedikit terkantuk ia berjalan. Hingga sebuah pemandangan mustahil tersaji di depannya.

"Eum, Bossun..jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Sumpah! Demi kolor polkadot miliknya, Tsubaki baru saja menyaksikan adegan drama langsung ala telenovela!

Bagaimana kau tidak merasa ingin mengacak rambutmu segera, melihat mantan berandalan tersangar dekade ini bersemu merah. Kuulangi, bersemu merah!

"Ya? Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu. Kita kan teman."

Oh. Oh.

Tsubaki tak dianggap. Biar saja sih, tapi kok rasanya sakit, ya? Apa mereka berdua gak tahu ada penonton disini?

.

Himeko mengatupkan mulut. Susah memang berbicara mengenai hal ini dengan Bossun. Sudah seringkali ia mengucapkan kata suka pada pemuda bertopi merah itu, tapi Bossun selalu menjawabnya sama. Bossun itu anak-anak yang terperangkap dalam tubuh remajanya.

 _Dasar tidak peka. Dasar bodoh_. Maki Himeko dalam hati.

Himeko sudah lelah.

Apa lebih baik ia menyerah saja?

Ah, lebih baik begitu.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, Bossun semakin dekat dengan Saaya.

Apa tidak apa-apa?

Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?

"Himeko?" Bossun menyentuh pipinya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" ―sambil mengusap air mata di pipi sahabatnya itu.

Entahlah. Himeko tidak mau tahu lagi. Ia menepis tangan Bossun dan berlari pergi sekencang mungkin.

"Bodoh!"

Bossun tidak mengerti. Bukankah ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Himeko, lalu, kesalahan apalagi yang dilakukannya?

"Fujisaki."

Bossun menoleh. Didapati Tsubaki menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ah, bukankah Tsubaki selalu memandangnya begitu? Tapi, kenapa terasa ada yang berbeda? Apa itu? Bossun tidak tahu.

"Bodoh."

Dan Tsubaki berjalan melewati saudara kembarnya itu. Meninggalkan Bossun yang kebingungan disana sendiri, dibilang bodoh hingga dua kali.

Himeko berlari menuju ke halaman belakang dimana tak seorang pun berada disini. Ia ingin meluapkan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya ini pada temannya ―maksudku Switch; atau otaku itu akan terus mengatainya ―meski sebenarnya Himeko juga tidak yakin akan hal itu. Tapi..ia butuh sendiri. Hanya untuk saat ini.

Kenapa Bossun itu terlalu bodoh?! Kenapa?! Kenapa Bossun tidak bisa berpikir dewasa meski hanya sekali?!

Himeko tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa.

"Hiks..bodoh.."

Isakan meluncur dari bibirnya. Tangisnya enggan berhenti meski ia merutuk ulat merah itu ―atau dirinya sendiri?

"Onizuka.."

Sebuah panggilan membuat tubuh Himeko menegang. Menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu, tapi enggan berbalik. Oh, bagaimana ini? Seorang mantan berandalan menangis karena ditolak cintanya? Himeko yakin besok dirinya akan masuk _headlines_ mading sekolah.

"Onizuka, aku tahu kau tidak tuli. Dan..maaf, aku melihat semuanya..maksudku..kau dan Fujisaki.."

 ** _Deg!_**

A-apa?

Hancurlah reputasi Himeko esok hari. Bahkan Himeko sampai menahan respirasi saking terkejutnya.

"Aku..ikut menyesal jika Fujisaki menyakitimu, kau tahu kan, jalan pikirannya seperti anak kecil.."

Iya. Himeko tahu.

"Karena itu, aku akan membantumu.. mendapatkan Fujisaki."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/n : ga lanjut fik sebelah malah nambah bahan utang -anjai, belom dapet wangsit buat multichap sebelah. Btw pasaran banget idenya -_- hm ya udahlah~see you~


	2. Chapter 2

_[ sesekali ku menoleh 'tuk memastikan ,berapa banyak yang sudah tersampaikan ]_

 _._

 _._

"Bodoh!"

Bossun tidak mengerti. Bukankah ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan Himeko, lalu, kesalahan apalagi yang dilakukannya?

"Fujisaki."

Bossun menoleh. Didapati Tsubaki berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ah, bukankah Tsubaki selalu memandangnya begitu? Tapi, kenapa terasa ada yang berbeda? Apa itu? Bossun tidak tahu. Lagipula, sejak kapan Tsubaki berdiri disana?

"Bodoh."

Dan Tsubaki berjalan melewati saudara kembarnya itu. Meninggalkan Bossun yang kebingungan disana sendiri, dibilang bodoh hingga dua kali.

.

.

.

"Onizuka, aku tahu kau tidak tuli. Dan..maaf, aku melihat semuanya..maksudku..kau dan Fujisaki.."

Deg!

A-apa?

Bolehkan Himeko harakiri saat ini juga?

Hancurlah reputasi Himeko esok hari. Bahkan Himeko sampai menahan respirasi saking terkejutnya.

"Aku..ikut menyesal jika Fujisaki menyakitimu, kau tahu kan, jalan pikirannya seperti anak kecil.."

Iya. Himeko tahu. Dan memang mungkin ini resiko karena telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda childish itu.

"Karena itu, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Fujisaki."

Oh.

Eh.

A-apa?

Himeko dengan cepat berbalik menghadap Tsubaki.

* * *

 **シルシ**

 **Shinohara Kenta. Romance. T.**

 **Written by Panda Dayo.**

* * *

.

.

.

Bossun melangkah dengan gontai. Pikirannya kalut soal Himeko yang mendadak aneh. Ah, kemana gadis gorila itu? Bossun jadi merasa bersalah meski tak tahu penyebab pastinya. Yang penting ia harus minta maaf pada Himeko dulu. Ia teringat pepatah; cewek selalu benar. Aarrgghh!

Tapi, Bossun jadi kepikiran. Apa tadi Tsubaki mengejar Himeko? Che. Kalau iya, dimana mereka sekarang?

Bossun berhenti di dekat kaca koridor yang mengarah ke gerbang. Hari semakin sore. Ibunya dan Rumi pasti sudah menunggunya. Apa dia pulang duluan saja? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Himeko? Apa gadis itu baik-baik sa―

Twitch.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di jidat Bossun tanpa ia sadari, kala ia melihat Himeko dan Tsubaki berjalan bersama menuju gerbang.

He-hei! Sejak kapan mereka jadi dekat? Dan, apa itu? Tsubaki tertawa? SEORANG TSUBAKI? Apa besok sudah kiamat?!

Terlebih, mereka tampak bercakap bersama seperti teman. Eh, sejak kapan mereka berteman? Bukannya Tsubaki itu anti banget sama Sket Dance?!

Tangan kanannya mengepal lebih erat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ini sangat mengganggunya. Bukankah ini bagus Tsubaki mau berteman dengan anggota Sket Dance? Dengan begitu ―mungkin― perselisihan mereka bisa diminimalisir.

Bossun benar-benar tidak tahu apa nama untuk perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

"Oh? Jadi kau gagal membuat Teru Teru Bozu waktu SMP?" Tsubaki terkekeh.

"Ya. Kau tahu, untuk menggantinya aku terpaksa mengorbankan pelocan-ku. Ah, kau mau coba, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki berhenti tertawa.

Terkutuklah siapapun yang telah menciptakan permen nista itu.

"Ah, tidak ,terima kasih. Onizuka, kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin meminta mail-mu. Bu-bukan apa-apa..! Hanya saja...kurasa kita bisa melanjutkannya lewat ponsel."

Himeko tersenyum jahil lalu merangkul bahu pemuda tsundere itu.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau mulai tertarik padaku, Tsubaki? Apa aku cantik? Hm?" Sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya dan menusuk pelan pipi Tsubaki menggunakan telunjuknya. Tsubaki langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Himeko.

"Dalam mimpi!" Elak Tsubaki.

"Oh ayolah, Tsubaki. Kau itu tsundere, tau.." Himeko terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Menggoda Tsubaki memang pekerjaan menyenangkan. Tsubaki mendengus kesal. Sudah liat kan, tidak ada yang waras di klub Sket Dance?

"Oh ya? Beri aku mail-mu dulu, Tsubaki. Ponselku tertinggal di rumah."

Sialan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bossun pulang dengan wajah kusut. Entah kenapa gambaran Himeko bersama Tsubaki membuat pikirannya kacau. Apalagi ketika melihat Himeko merangkul adiknya.

Apa ia marah?

Tapi, Tsubaki kan saudaranya. Harusnya ia tidak marah.

Masa' sih ia marah? Lagipula Himeko kan supel, tapi Bossun sama sekali tidak yakin ini cuma amarah semata. Ada sesuatu yang lain..sesuatu..

[ "Yo! Bossun! Kenapa kau baru pulang?!" ] Switch nongol entah darimana mengenakan kaus keroppi miliknya. Ah, jangan lupakan laptop-nya itu.

"Aku tadi tersesat."

Bossun tidak bohong. Ia berputar hingga lima kali sebelum kembali ke jalur yang benar menuju arah tempat tinggalnya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa tenang sedari tadi.

[ "Kau memang aneh." ]

"Kau yang lebih aneh dariku, mata empat!" Bossun memalingkan muka.

[ "Ya sudah, hati-hati! Aku ada janji!" ]

Switch begitu cepat datang dan cepat menghilang. Sudahlah.

Bossun bergegas menuju apartemen tempat tinggalnya bersama ibu dan adiknya.

Ia menghela nafas, berharap esok baik-baik saja.

.

Tsubaki yang baru selesai mandi ―hanya memakai _bathrobe_ ― mendengar ponselnya di atas meja belajar berbunyi.

Ia mengambil ponsel dan mengeceknya. Sesuai dugaan, Onizuka mengirim mail.

'Tsubaki yang manis! Ini aku kakak Himeko!'

Tsubaki memerah dibilang manis.

Ia mengetik balasan pada ratu gorila itu dengan cepat. Meletakkan kembali ponselnya untuk mengambil pakaian di lemari.

Sambil memakai baju, Tsubaki berpikir; apa yang membuat seorang Himeko sampai menaruh hati pada saudara kembarnya. Baik? Oke. Mungkin Bossun baik. Tapi, tidak adakah poin lain? Aneh saja menurut Tsubaki. Lagipula, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara wanita menentukan tipe pria idamannya. Kalau boleh jujur...menurutnya Bossun jauh dari kata ideal walau ia anak berbakti dan berbudi pekerti luhur.

Ck, lupakan.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, ia mendengar ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Satu mail masuk lagi.

'Tsubaki-kun hidoi naa~ apa kau punya tips atau kau pernah tau, bagaimana tipe wanita idaman Bossun?'

Kelu.

Tsubaki meremat ponselnya tanpa sadar. Kenapa Himeko masih saja menanyakan Bossun ―ya mungkin itu tujuan awalnya membantu Himeko. Tapi entah kenapa melihat kata Bossun membuatnya risih.

'Ah, aku tidak tahu, Onizuka. Mungkin, dia suka wanita yang ramah pada anak-anak? Maksudku, jiwanya seperti anak-anak.'

 _Send._

Tsubaki menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur sambil mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Pasti cuma perasaanku saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah dimulai seperti biasa. Tsubaki berjalan dengan lunglai. Tercetak lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Sial. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kepikiran seorang mantan berandalan. Arrghh! Sudahlah! Tsubaki akan melupakan semuanya!

"Pagi, Tsubaki!"

Dirasakan tepukan keras di punggungnya, mau tak mau membuat Tsubaki menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

Hanya Onizuka, batinnya berkata.

"Loh? Matamu kenapa, Tsubaki? Kau mau ikutan masuk klub okultnya Yuuki-san?" Tanya Himeko.

Bodoh.

Kenapa cewek ganas itu menanyainya sepagi ini?! Kenapa dia berpikir Tsubaki berminat masuk klub okult?! Dan kenapa ia harus bertemu Onizuka Hime disaat ia sedang frustrasi sementara penyebabnya kini ada di depan matanya?

Tsubaki rasa dia terkena virus ketidakwarasan anggota Sket Dance. Gawat. Memikirkannya saja membuat Tsubaki eneg.

Ia berhenti berpikir kala telapak tangan halus Himeko menempel di keningnya. Bahkan Tsubaki sempat berhenti bernafas selama beberapa detik.

"Kau juga tidak demam..jadi..kenapa?"

Seumur-umur baru kali ini Tsubaki dekat dengan seorang gadis. Berbeda ketika ia bersama Daisy si tukang colok mata atau Unyuu yang berdarah milyuner. Apalagi Usami yang benci cowok jika berada dalam jiwa ceweknya..err..bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya..

Sentuhan sederhana dari Himeko membuat seorang Tsubaki terpaku. Tsubaki menyukai tangan lembut Himeko menempel di keningnya, ia menginginkannya, kalau bisa selama mungkin.

 _Eh?_

Tsubaki menggeleng sendiri. Hatinya terasa begitu penuh dan hangat. Tidak, ini aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

"HIMEKOO!"

 _ **BRUKK**_

Tsubaki cengo.

Bossun menabrak tubuh Himeko dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat Himeko tersungkur ke depan dengan Bossun yang menindih punggungnya.

"BOSSUN! APA-APAAN KAU!"

Beberapa siswa yang melewati mereka menatap maklum, dengan kelakuan aneh anggota Sket Dance. Mereka sudah terbiasa dan hanya menahan tawa.

Tapi tidak bagi Tsubaki.

Rasa hangat itu sirna perlahan. Membuat Tsubaki teringat akan kenyataan.

Ia lupa, kurang ajar.

Mengapa, melihat keakraban mereka membuat dada Tsubaki bergerak naik turun? Mengapa, rasanya sesak sekali? Padahal Tsubaki yakin bencana kabut asap tak tengah melanda negerinya.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin! Aku tidak tahu sebabnya, tapi aku minta maaf, Himeko!" Bossun merengek.

"Hm? Belikan aku pelocan kalau begitu!"

Himeko tertawa pahit. Sudah jatuh tertimpa Bossun pula.

Tsubaki mencoba mengabaikannya. Tapi, semakin mencoba, semakin kuat pula desiran aneh di hatinya.

Ia tidak terbiasa, sama sekali.

Pemuda itu menyembunyikan iris almondnya sebelum melangkah pergi dengan nada angkuh terselip melalui celah bibirnya.

"Cepat masuk, dasar anak-anak."

Bossun tahu Tsubaki sedang menyindirnya. Maka dari itu ia membalas dengan suara cemprengnya,

"Dasar manusia terprogram!"

Harusnya Tsubaki kembali membalasnya, bertengkar kata-kata seperti biasa. Saling mendebat hingga bel memisahkan mereka.

Namun Tsubaki hanya berlalu, dengan pandangan tajamnya. Tubuh tegapnya menghilang di antara kerumunan siswa.

.

Bossun kembali melenguh pelan.

Di ruang klub, Himeko sedang asyik membaca majalah fashion pinjaman dari Nakatani-san. Sedangkan Switch sibuk berdebat dengan Reiko via jendela. Masih dengan tema yang sama; Metafisika versus Sains. Mistis atau realistis.

Harusnya ini normal.

Tapi entah mengapa, Bossun merasa Himeko menghindarinya. Meski sudah meminta maaf dan membelikan pelocan, rasanya ada yang...berbeda.

Atau..itu hanya perasaannya?

Semoga saja.

[ "Sudah kukatakan, kartu Tarrot itu hanyalah bualan!" ]

"Kau belum mencobanya, Switch-kun!"

Bossun melirik ke arah Himeko. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu larut dalam bacaannya. Bossun teringat konversasi kemarin, dimana Himeko mengatakan suka padanya. Jujur saja dia senang Himeko menyukainya, itu artinya Himeko tidak membencinya, bukan? Tapi, mengapa kemarin Himeko menatapnya terluka, bahkan menangis?

Sial. Impulsnya lebih lambat bekerja daripada biasanya.

.

Himeko sedari tadi gelisah. Ia tahu Bossun sedang mengamatinya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. Tenanglah, Himeko, tenang―

[ "Sudah kukatakan, kartu Tarrot itu hanyalah bualan!" ]

"Kau belum mencobanya, Switch-kun!"

Kampret dua cecunguk makhluk fanatik itu. Disaat ia sedang berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, suara debat Switch dan Reiko menggangunya. Puh.

Bossun meliriknya kembali, dengan cepat, Himeko mengalihkan atensi pada majalah fashion yang dipegangnya kini.

.

Tsubaki tak bisa fokus. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak minum akua, melainkan sosok Himeko yang menghantui pikirannya.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Kenapa di tengah pelajaran ia justru memikirkan hal yang sangat tidak penting?! Ukh...

"Tsubaki-san, tolong kerjakan soal nomor empat sebelum kuperbolehkan istirahat."

Tsubaki berdiri dari kursi begitu mendengar intruksi, kalau tidak salah ini masih pelajaran matematika bab limit. Ah, soalnya tidak sulit.

Ia berjalan ke depan melewati bangku siswa lain menuju ke arah papan tulis. Tsubaki mengambil kapur dan menulis. Tetapi ia tak memperhatikan apa yang ia gores dengan kapurnya. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada sebuah nama, seolah berkabut menghalangi netranya,

"Onizuka?"

Tsubaki tersentak mendengar suara bariton gurunya, lalu terkejut sendiri melihat hasil tulisannya.

Seisi kelas tertawa.

.

Rumor ketua osis salah tulis beredar cepat ketika jam istirahat. Switch ―yang mengaku― sebagai informan mendengarnya dari Nakatani-san ketika sibuk bergosip.

"Aku dengar dari temanku yang sekelas dengan Tsubaki-san, katanya ia menulis nama Onizuka saat mengerjakan jawaban matematika."

Informasi itu dibawa Switch menuju ruang Sket Dance, karena menurutnya gengnya harus tahu berita teraktual agar tidak kudet.

Di dalam ia hanya menemukan Bossun sedang melipat kertas menjadi origami yang apik. Kemana ya Himeko? Padahal Himeko yang harus tahu soal ini, tapi tak apalah.

[ "Bossun, ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan." ] Lalu Switch membisikkannya melalui earphone pada Bossun.

Harusnya Bossun tertawa.

Tertawa sekeras-kerasnya hingga perutnya terasa kram.

Tertawa hingga dirinya terjungkil balik.

Namun tak ada reaksi. Bossun tak mengatakan apa-apa, air mukanya pun tak berubah. Tapi Switch tahu, Bossun sedang mengepal kedua tangannya erat.

.

.

Tsubaki jengah.

 _Memang apalagi?_

Mendengar dan melihat para siswa membicarakan dirimu dengan bisikan setan.

Tsubaki hendak marah, tapi tak bisa. Ini murni kesalahannya. Seratus persen.

Tsubaki melangkah gontai menuju kantin, dan saat itu ia berpapasan dengan Katou.

"Kaichou?"

Tsubaki tidak menjawab dan berlalu begitu saja. Katou mencoba mengerti, setelah mendengar gosip fenomenal dari Nakatani-san tadi. Berita apapun jika sudah didengar Nakatani-san akan menyebar cepat ke seisi sekolah dalam jangka waktu kurang dari satu jam. Sungguh luar biasa, wanita.

Katou mengikuti langkah ketua Kaimei. Tsubaki memesan semangkuk soba. Katou pun memesan makanan yang sama. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pesanan mereka jadi. Katou masih mengikuti Tsubaki yang sedang mencari tempat duduk.

Tsubaki menarik kursi kosong, diikuti Katou. Mereka lalu duduk berhadapan.

"Eh? Katou?" Tsubaki terkejut mendapati kehadiran Katou.

"Ya, kaicho?"

"Ie."

Tsubaki menelengkan kepalanya yang pusing. Dia heran kenapa Katou tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

―dia mengikutimu sedari tadi, Tsubaki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kaichou? Wajahmu pucat."

Pucat? Tidak mungkin. Seorang Tsubaki Sasuke berwajah pucat?

Tsubaki memilih diam. Katou pun tak memaksanya menjawab. Mereka makan dengan tenang.

.

["Oi, Bossun..tanganmu berdarah.."]

Bossun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hah?"

["Lihat tanganmu, bodoh."]

Bossun merasakan nyeri di telapak tangan kirinya. Benar saja, tangannya berdarah akibat remasannya yang kuat.

Kenapa bisa?

Switch sendiri baru melihat yang seperti ini.

"A-aku akan ke uks." Bossun beranjak dari sana untuk pergi ke uks membersihkan luka. Switch diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

[ "Semoga otak lemot Bossun diberi anugerah." ]

.

.

Bossun merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa, ia jadi begini?

Langkah yang semula lambat semakin lama semakin cepat, berlari kecil. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin tidak fokus dan terasa kabur. Entahlah. Sakit. Ia hanya...tidak tahu. Tidak tahu harus apa dan kemana.

"Bossun?"

Bossun terhenti, melihat seseorang berada di ambang pintu ruang uks.

"Saaya? Ada apa? Kau perlu bantuan lagi?" ―jiwa penolongnya bangkit kala melihat Saaya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Dengan wajah merah, Saaya menyentuh tangan kiri Bossun , "..tanganmu kenapa? Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli tapi sepertinya gawat! Hmph!"

.

.

.

.

.

Himeko yang usai membantu membawa tumpukan tugas dari kelas sebelah, heran.

Sepanjang koridor para siswa menatapnya aneh. Berbisik entah apa sambil mengangguk pelan.

Himeko berhenti peduli.

Tadi, ia membantu kelas Roman untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Seharusnya Roman yang menumpuknya, tapi ia dikejar deadline manga. Dengan buku sketsa keramat miliknya, Himeko akhirnya membantu.

Roman berjanji akan membelikan pelocan untuknya. Meski Himeko tak memintanya. Lagipula, dia anggota Sket Dance, klub untuk menolong orang. Jadi, hal seperti ini termasuk kasus kecil.

"Ah, iya. Majalah fashion Nakatani-san."

Himeko bergegas hendak kembali ke ruang klub. Tapi ia berhenti, memberi distan sendiri sekitar beberapa kaki. Menengok pada pintu yang terbuka.

Dalam netranya terpantul wajah Bossun dan Saaya. Saaya sedang melilitkan perban di tangan kiri Bossun sementara Bossun sibuk bercerita serunya Code A.

Himeko berjalan kembali, mengabaikan pemandangan menohok hati, barusan.

Ia hanya harus berhenti peduli.

.

.

.

Tsubaki tidak tahu harus kemana. Jadi, ia pergi ke ruangan Chuuma-sensei selaku guru malpraktik klandestein di Kaimei. Siapa tahu guru nista itu punya ramuan agar ia melupakan serentetan kejadian hari ini.

Didorong pintunya pelan, tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin Chuuma-sensei lagi ngopi, huh?

Tsubaki kembali menutup pintu. Saat itu anak-anak klub okult bergentayangan menyebar brosur promosi klub mereka. Tsubaki kedapatan satu.

"Bergabunglah dengan klub okult. Karena kau akan melihat kegelapan di balik kegelapan." Reiko berbicara. Tsubaki mendesah pelan, "Yuuki-san..kenapa kau begitu menyukai okult?"

Sejenak Reiko tampak berpikir sebelum menjawabnya.

"Terkadang di dunia ini ada hal yang tidak bisa disangkal meski kau menolak percaya. Apa kau tertarik, Tsubaki?" Reiko promosi dengan aksen angker seperti biasa.

"Maaf, aku sibuk. Tapi, aku akan mengunjungi klubmu sesekali, terima kasih." Tsubaki melipat brosur itu ke dalam saku jas-nya. Reiko membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum bergentayangan bersama anak okult lain.

"Kurasa aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku sebentar."

.

.

Himeko kembali berakhir di halaman belakang.

Ia tidak punya opsi lain selain tempat ini yang memang jarang dikunjungi.

Urung mengembalikan majalah milik Nakatani-san, ia langsung kabur kemari. Menghindari masuk ruang klub ―paling-paling hanya ada Switch yang berceloteh ria dengan suara mekaniknya.

Himeko menatap kolam ikan koi, melihat bagaimana mereka berputar kesana-kemari dengan luwes. Indah sekali.

"Onizuka?"

Himeko bukan orang bodoh yang sampai lupa suara seseorang. Ia enggan berbalik, tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Mengamati ikan koi?"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Himeko masih bergeming. Kenapa ketua Osis Kaimei suka sekali memergokinya yang sedang galau seperti ini?

"Hari yang melelahkan."

Tsubaki teringat gosip yang telah menyebar itu. Diliriknya Himeko, namun gadis itu masih fokus pada kolam koi.

Sejujurnya ia bingung.

Himeko mungkin telah mendengar gosip itu. Ia ragu ketika mengajaknya berbicara. Jadi, ia ikut mengamati ikan koi yang berputar-putar.

"Aku selalu berputar di tempat yang sama, seperti mereka."

Himeko tidak menunjuk dengan gestur apapun, tapi Tsubaki yakin Himeko sedang membuat analogi dengan objek pembanding ikan koi.

"..kau tahu, Tsubaki? Aku benar-benar patah hati melihat si ulat merah dan twintails tsundere itu."

Himeko beralih jongkok. Tsubaki masih tetap berdiri, ingin mendengar kelanjutan perkataan salah satu anggota Sket Dance itu.

"Maa..apa sebaiknya aku menyerah saja?"

Entah darimana, Tsubaki merasa sedikit senang mendengar pernyataan Himeko. Namun ia tetap berusaha menepisnya. Menahan diri agar tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Maaf kau jadi mendengar curhatku."

Tidak apa-apa.

Ujung bibir Tsubaki sedikit terangkat, "Bukan masalah. Mungkin kali ini giliranku membantumu, Onizuka. Katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

"Aku tidak minta apa-apa."

"Kau tidak kembali, Onizuka? Jam istirahat hampir selesai."

"Nanti."

Tsubaki memilih duduk di sebelah Himeko, bertumpu pada kedua tangan di belakang, menengadah menatap lazuardi dalam batas penglihatan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga."

.

.

.

Switch tidak menemukan Himeko dimana pun. Padahal jam istirahat hampir selesai. Mereka harus kembali ke kelas.

Switch mendapat informasi Himeko menuju ke halaman belakang. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan siapa―

"Hahahahahaha!"

―pun

Switch terdiam di tempatnya, mencerna apa yang dilihatnya.

.

Himeko tertawa keras saat Tsubaki menggelitikinya. Ayolah, tidak ada yang tahan jika digelitiki.

Pinggang Himeko rasanya geli, menerima kitikan dari seorang Tsubaki. Ia pun membalas dengan tindakan serupa.

"Curang! Giliranku belum selesai, Onizuka!"

"Kau bercanda, Tsubaki!"

Switch tidak tahu harus apa. Bukan karena masalah gelitik menggelitik, namun sebuah adegan yang tak sekalipun ia sangka setelah itu, bahkan ia menolak percaya, berharap ia sedang mimpi di siang bolong.

―kedua insan itu berciuman.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

* * *

A/N : Jangan tanya kenapa ini apdet kilat, mumpung masih ngalir ide/plak

BossHime? SasuHime?! Egepe :") #dihajar

oya lupa dicantumin, fik ini terinspirasi dari LiSA-Shirushi, judul fik ini adalah judul lagu yang ditulis dalam katakana. Kalau udah ada yang denger lagu ini, tau dong gimana kira2 ending cerita ini/baruajamulaiwoi

* * *

 **uchihana rin** : hai qaqa...udeh lanjut ini ehehe kilat kan/dor ;;;; **sana11** -san : yup bossun emang bego *diketapel*;;;; **Vanilla Latte Avocado** : ini mah kampretzone #ngupil /dijitak/ ih diem kamu jangan buka aibku /m/ nah, apa ini lebih sinet?/ga

.

.

Panda Dayo, de wa


	3. Chapter 3

Bossun sudah selesai berurusan dengan ratu tsundere.

Lalu, ia berpapasan dengan Shinzou yang meminta bantuan untuk membuang sampah. Dengan berat hati Bossun menyanggupi.

.

.

Switch kehilangan kata saat menyadari Bossun ada di sampingnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Himeko dan Tsubaki disana.

Sejak kapan?!

Ba-bagaimana ini? Bossun akan salah paham.

"Switch.."

[ "Ayo kita ke kelas, Bossun." ] Switch mencoba mengalihkan atensi.

"Kenapa rasanya ..sakit?" Bossun meremat salah satu sisi kemejanya. Dia tidak tahu bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang sakit. Ia hanya merasa seperti itu.

.

Itu hanya kecelakaan. Tidak sengaja Himeko menindih Tsubaki saat hendak membalasnya.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut sebelum saling menarik diri.

"M-maaf..."

Mereka memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah. Himeko menjitak kepalanya sendiri, sementara Tsubaki menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Ukh, ciuman tadi membuat mereka malu.

"Se-sebaiknya kita kembali." Tsubaki kembali berdiri.

"I-iya, hahaha.." Himeko mengikuti sambil tertawa tak ikhlas.

Canggung.

"M-maaf soal tadi..Onizuka..." Tsubaki membungkuk minta maaf.

"I-itu hanya kecelakaan. Kita hanya harus melupakannya. J-jaa." Himeko melambaikan tangan dan berlalu pergi, saat itulah Himeko menyadari keberadaan Switch dan Bossun di balik rindang pohon.

"S-Switch?! K-kau sedang apa?"

Switch hanya melirik ke arah Bossun. Himeko menangkap isyarat Switch dan melihat Bossun yang tersenyum aneh.

"Se..selamat.." Bossun mengulurkan satu tangannya. Himeko yang kini bingung, selamat untuk apa?

"Onizu―"

"..atas hubunganmu dan Tsubaki.."

"―ka.."

Tsubaki ikut bergabung dalam awkward moment itu. Bossun nampak bergetar.

"M-maaf mengganggu..aku..pergi dulu.." Bossun balik kanan dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Bossun! Tunggu!"

"Fujisaki! Jangan lari!"

Bossun tidak mau mendengar atau melihat apapun. Otaknya kini merespon lebih cepat akibat ciuman tadi.

―dimana-mana, orang yang berciuman itu saling jatuh cinta.

Lalu, kenapa dia harus lari setelah mengucapkan selamat? Harusnya dia bersuka atas hubungan adiknya. Tapi..

..Bossun merasa begitu sakit.

Ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Himeko kembali ke kelas bersama Switch setelah itu. Mereka mencari Bossun tapi tak kunjung ketemu.

Didapatinya kelasnya sedang jam kosong, karena onee-san cuti melahirkan. Himeko makin merasa bersalah pada Bossun.

"Switch..apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Himeko tidak tahu, sungguh.

[ "Aku juga tidak tahu. Bossun susah ditebak." ]

.

.

.

Tsubaki sedikit terlambat kembali ke kelas, namun guru yang mengajar saat itu hanya memaklumi karena posisi Tsubaki. Tsubaki berterima kasih dan menuju bangkunya dengan damai.

Sebenarnya tidak juga.

Tadi itu ciuman pertamanya.

Rasa bibir Himeko pahit dan manis bersamaan. Tsubaki tidak tahu kalau pelocan bisa membuat rasa bibir seseorang menjadi unik begitu.

Ia menginginkannya, lagi.

Tsubaki berkedip dua kali.

Tidak, tidak. Ia sudah berjanji akan membantu Himeko mendapatkan Fujisaki.

Namun, mengapa hatinya sedikit ―atau samasekali tak rela?

* * *

 **シルシ**

 **Shinohara Kenta.**

 **Written by Panda Dayo.**

* * *

.

.

Homeroom sudah selesai, tapi Bossun tak kembali ke kelas.

Himeko makin cemas seraya melirik jam dinding. Ia semakin diliputi rasa bersalah.

Bagaimana cara meluruskan benang kusut ini? Apa yang harus dijelaskannya pada Bossun ketika bertemu nanti? Ia harus mengakui perasaan, lagi?

Sudah beratus kali Himeko mengaku, Bossun saja yang tidak peka.

Apa itu tidak cukup banyak? Memang berapa kali Himeko harus mengatakannya agar ulat merah itu memahami maksudnya? Agar Bossun percaya?

Himeko lelah.

Terlalu lelah.

.

Himeko berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan gontai, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku rok yang ia kenakan. Usai mengembalikan majalah fashion milik Nakatani-san, ia tidak tahu harus apa. Mencari Bossun pun nampaknya sia-sia.

Cih, ia sendiri lagi.

Switch sedang cekcok dengan Reiko tak jauh di depannya. Entah bagaimana ia juga merindukan saat-saat ia bertengkar dengan Bossun, membuat harinya berwarna.

"Himeko-san!"

Derap kaki melaju, dipercepat. Nampaknya dari arah belakang Himeko. Itu Roman.

"Ada apa, Roman?" Himeko menghentikan langkahnya.

Roman berhenti lari di sebelah Himeko. Ia terengah dan mengatur nafas sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"O-Ouji..hah..hah.."

"Bicara yang jelas, Roman." Padahal Himeko sudah ketar-ketir karena Roman mengatakan 'Ouji'.

"Ouji-sama terjatuh!"

Mata Himeko membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

Tsubaki mengunci pintu ruang osis sebelum meninggalkannya. Sisa dokumen akan ia kerjakan di rumah nanti. Ia hanya menghela nafas, cukup merasa lelah seharian ini.

Ia berjalan sambil memikirkan apa saja keperluan yang ia butuhkan untuk festival budaya tahun ini. Maa, Tsubaki rasa band Osis harus tampil lagi. Besok saja sosialisasinya karena ini sudah sore.

Tsubaki berada di persimpangan koridor, ia ada di dekat tangga saat mendengar teriakan Roman di ujung lain.

"O-Ouji..hah..hah.."

"Bicara yang jelas, Roman."

"Ouji-sama terjatuh!"

Apa? Bossun jatuh? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Antar aku, Roman!"

Tsubaki mendecih melihat Himeko yang tampak panik.

"Huh. Apa yang aku pikirkan." Tsubaki menampar pelan wajahnya sendiri. Berlalu dari sana sesegera mungkin.

.

.

.

Bossun melenguh sakit.

"Meong!"

Kucing di pelukan Bossun mengeong seolah heran. Bossun bersyukur kucing yang diselamatkannya dari pohon baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, manis~" Bossun tersenyum seolah dapat berbicara dengan kucing putih-hitam itu. Kucing itu lalu pergi ketika mendengar suara berderap kencang.

Eh?

"BOSSUN! KAU KEMANA SAJA HAH?!"

Tolong, jangan buat Bossun tuli.

"A-aku tidak a― ouch!"

Bossun baru menyadari sikunya terluka dan terus merembeskan darah sedari tadi. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tak merintih.

"Untung mangaka aneh itu melihatmu! Hei, sikumu―"

Bossun hanya diam ketika Himeko datang untuknya. Ia mengamati bagaimana Himeko menatap cemas lukanya.

Rasanya hangat.

[ "Oi, Bossun! Kita harus mengobatinya dulu." ] Switch menyusul kemudian. Ia membawa sekotak P3K yang siap sedia di tasnya.

"Ah, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan.." Bossun cuma bisa garuk kepala.

.

.

.

Tsubaki tidak langsung pulang.

Pikirannya kacau gara-gara tadi. Tapi, ia tidak tahu sedang memikirkan siapa. Bossun, ...atau Himeko?

Suara langkahnya tertutup oleh laluan manusia. Menempatkan dirinya pada keramaian adalah opsi terakhir menjernihkan pikiran. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Ketua?"

Tsubaki mengangkat wajah, melihat Usami yang menatap aneh padanya. Kepala menoleh dengan senyum miringnya,

"Kenapa ketua disini?"

Tsubaki membalas tatapannya.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang." Sanggahnya. Tsubaki berlalu begitu cepat, melewati Usami begitu saja.

Usami heran, ada yang aneh dengan ketua osis.

.

.

a/n : maaf ya pendek lagi buntu ide #ngupil

 **uchihana rin :** maaf gk kilat, yang penting apdet wkwwk thanks masi ngikutin cerita ini  
 **sanaa11-san** : hahaha sedih lagi jadi anak kuliah #jangancurhat  
 **Kazumi Kirei** : wah gimana yaa hahaha silahkan diikuti saja cerita ini  
 **Mizu no Blue** : klo berhasil nebak endingnya panda kasih sendal swallow deh..yaaa liat aja nanti #ngupil(2) #kokgakelit

.


	4. Chapter 4

_[ ku yakin kau pasti akan selalu mengejar diriku kemana pun, tanpa ragu ]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Salah.

Ini semua salah.

Senja ditelan habis gulita. Lampu penerangan jalan satu per satu menyala.

Tsubaki menenggak _cola_ yang kesekian dari _vending machine_. Diteguk hingga tetes terakhir hingga sedikit mengalir ke sudut bibir. Seragamnya terlihat kusut dan berantakan karena tak kunjung kembali ke rumah. Ia tidak tahu harus apalagi. Pulang pun takkan menenangkan hatinya.

"Sial..kenapa harus begini?" Ia memaki malam, pada udara yang hampa. Didongakkan dagu sebatas lima senti, menatap karya Tuhan yang bersinar dalam kegelapan. Angin berhembus pelan entah dari mana, menyejukkan pikiran barang sejenak. Jemarinya menekan diameter aluminium, atensi beralih. Ia duduk di sisi kiri bodi mesin penjual itu dan melempar _cola_ kalengan yang telah kandas isinya ke tempat sampah.

Deviasi nol.

.

 **シルシ**

 **Shinohara Kenta. Romance. T.**

 **Written by Panda Dayo.**

.

.

.

Esok pagi, Bossun membuka pintu ruang klub seperti biasa. Ia tadi baru saja mendapat permintaan klub basket untuk membantu membereskan lapangan. Karena sebagian besar anak basket terpaksa absen karena flu. Musim ini memang marak akan virus itu.

"Switch! Himeko! Kita dapat pekerjaan!" Jika menyangkut masalah membantu orang, sikapnya langsung ceria seolah-olah besok akan ada hujan uang.

[ "Bossun, ohayou!" ] Switch meninggikan pitch suaranya.

"Switch, itu menjijikkan! Oya, dimana Himeko?"

Switch menelan ludah, ragu. Haruskah ia bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ulat merah itu kemari?

Tapi, Bossun kan bodoh, jadi Switch memilih jujur. Sebenarnya Switch juga tidak yakin apa hubungan antara bodoh dan jujur, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Ia dibawa ke ruang Osis."

.

.

.

Himeko bingung. Pagi-pagi anggota Osis―Daisy dan Usami― menyeretnya menuju ruang keramat mereka. Begitu masuk, pintu ditutup rapat. Himeko gelagapan saat semua anggota Osis memandangnya tajam ―kecuali Mimorin.

"A-ada apa ya? Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Nanti akan kuhubungi otaku dan ulat merah itu." Ujar Himeko.

"Tsubaki berubah belakangan ini, dan mungkin kau tahu kenapa." Daisy membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"HIE?! Kenapa aku?!" Himeko panik saat Katou menatapnya tajam.

"Tenang, Himeko-san, kami hanya bertanya." Mimorin tersenyum, tapi auranya menghitam.

"Kaicho tidak menjawab saat kutanya kemarin." Imbuh Usami, seraya memeluk boneka kelincinya erat.

"Iya, tapi kenapa kalian menuduhku?! Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, kan?" Pembelaan Himeko.

"Kaicho menulis namamu di papan tulis saat menjawab soal matematika. Jelas ada yang aneh." Jelas Katou.

"Hah? Namaku? Kapan?" Himeko makin bingung. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Usami menahan tawa.

"Diam kau! DID!" Seru Himeko.

Mimorin tersenyum tipis, "Kemarin beredar kabar ketua osis salah tulis, kau tidak dengar, Himeko-san?"

Himeko menggeleng, karena ia memang tidak tahu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Katou, bukankah kau yang paling sering membuntuti Tsubaki?" Daisy menoleh. Katou menggeram pelan.

"Ia tidak mengijinkanku melakukannya lagi."

"Cih." Desis Daisy.

Oke, Himeko benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Bertanyalah pada Switch, dia agen kalian kan?" Daisy memandang Himeko, tajam.

Himeko belum menjawab saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Pagi, semuanya. Maaf aku terlambat."

Ketua Osis Kaimei datang, Tsubaki Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa Himeko belum kembali, Switch?" Bossun berhenti sejenak membersihkan lantai _gym_ dengan gagang pel yang ia bawa.

[ "Mana kutahu." ] Jawab Switch enteng sembari meneruskan mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Setidaknya bantu aku, kacamata!"

.

.

Tsubaki menatap Himeko yang entah kenapa bisa ada di ruangan ini.

Himeko turut memandangi Tsubaki yang baru saja datang.

Perlahan, mereka saling membuang muka.

Dengan ini para anggota Osis menyimpulkan memang terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Onizuka? Kenapa kau di sini? Tidak bersama Fujisaki?" Tsubaki berpura abai, melenggangkan kaki menuju singgasana miliknya. Himeko yang tengah berdiri bersama anggota Osis lain hanya memasang raut jengkel.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Himeko memutar raga dan berjalan, menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tch."

"Tsubaki, ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

Biasanya jika Tsubaki ditanya sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hubungan, ia akan berlagak _tsundere_ ; sama seperti ketika ia ditanya perihal hubungannya dengan Fujisaki Yuusuke. Wajahnya akan bersemu merah dan membuat yang lain makin semangat menggodanya.

Namun Tsubaki tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen yang akan mereka bahas hari ini. Senyum pun tak nampak. Kemana hilangnya Tsubaki yang lucu―menurut opini sepihak― itu?

"Kita akan melanjutkan rapat kemarin. Silahkan duduk."

 _―_ _yang mereka tahu, Tsubaki tak seperti biasanya._

Sesuatu telah terjadi.

.

.

Himeko kembali dengan sedikit malas ke ruang klub. Ayolah, bahkan ia hanya sempat sedikit bergosip dengan Switch mengenai _eyeliner_ baru milik Nakatani-san.

Begitu membuka ruang klub, tidak ada siapapun selain Hoosuke yang sedang bertengger di tempatnya.

Ah, Himeko ingin istirahat sebentar.

"Permisi." Himeko menoleh, melihat seorang gadis berkucir dua menghampirinya.

Oh, Himeko benar-benar kesal kuadrat karenanya.

"Apa maumu nona tsundere?"

"A-aku tidak tsundere! Bu-bukannya aku ingin minta bantuan atau apa! Hmph! Cuma kebetulan aku lewat sini!"

Himeko _facepalm_ , ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok terdekat.

Bukannya itu terlihat jelas?

"Katakan apa masalahmu, Saaya?"

Saaya tampak ragu, tapi ia mengangguk ―entah apa maksudnya.

"A-aku i-ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Bossun. Apa ia di dalam?"

 _Oh._

Ya, biarkan Himeko menata hatinya kembali yang sudah pecah berkeping ini.

"Dia tidak di si―"

"Saaya? Ada apa? Perlu bantuan?"

Fujisaki Yuusuke datang untuk memperparah kerusakan hatinya. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Saaya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Bossun~hahahaha!" Himeko membanting pintu klub cukup keras, Bossun dan Saaya hingga terjengit.

"B-begitulah." Lalu Saaya menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

Himeko penat.

Pusing.

Sakit hati.

Himeko tidak tahu mengapa ia masih saja bertahan menyukai pemuda itu.

Ia merebahkan diri di kursi panjang, menutupi penglihatan dengan lengan kanannya.

 _Gelap._

Himeko mencoba posisi menyamping, ingin melihat ke arah jendela. Namun sebuah pemandangan _horror_ muncul. Seseorang hendak masuk ke ruang klub dengan merangkak melewati bingkai.

"HIE―!" Himeko spontan bangkit dan berdiri menjauh.

Ia menyadari sesuatu kemudian. Itu bukan Reiko seperti biasanya. Tapi itu Switch yang sepertinya berada dalam mode tak berdaya.

"S-Switch?! Masuklah dengan cara normal! Apa kau mulai terpengaruh Yuuki-san?!"

Switch berhasil masuk sepenuhnya dan segera berbicara dengan suara mekaniknya.

[ "Bagaimana bisa jika mereka ada di depan pintu?" ]

 _Oh iya ya. Benar juga._

[ "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" ]

Himeko mengendikkan bahu, berlagak tak peduli. Tapi Switch hanya diam. Mereka hening hingga Bossun membuka pintu klub.

"Jadi, tadi Saaya berbicara apa, Bossun? Hm?" Himeko kembali menggodanya. Bossun sedikit bersemu "A-apaan sih?!"

Mereka lalu bertengkar kecil seperti biasa. Switch berharap kedua teman bodohnya ini ―tapi yang satunya lebih bodoh― tidak akan perang dingin seperti kemarin. Ya, mereka memang bodoh, kejadian kemarin saja tak diungkit.

"Jadi menurutmu Saaya itu bagaimana Bossun? Hm?"

Atau sengaja tidak dibahas.

Himeko dan Bossun lalu saling bergulat karena Bossun tanpa sengaja menghina Pelocan, permen favorit mantan berandalan itu.

"HIMEKOOO! SAKITT!"

"Sialan! Siapa kau memangnya berani mengatai permenku? HAH?!"

"AKU MINTA MAAF NYONYA HIMEKOO!"

Jeritan putus asa itu tenggelam kala mendengar suara pintu kembali dibuka. Himeko yang sedang memelintir tangan Bossun dan menduduki punggung pemuda itu terkejut dengan kehadiran sang ketua osis di sana. Sementara Bossun menatap kesal, walau sebenarnya ia bersyukur Tsubaki datang jadi Himeko tidak melanjutkan aksi pembantaiannya.

.

Tsubaki harus melakukan ini. Dia ketua osis Kaimei sekarang. Ia akan membuang harga diri dan meminta bantuan Sket Dance untuk membantu menyebarkan brosur tentang festival budaya Kaimei yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan.

Apa Himeko ada di sana, ya?

Tsubaki berdecak pelan. Tidak, bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Ia harus mengatasi perasaan aneh ini.

Tsubaki tahu, tapi ia enggan mengaku bahkan sekedar di dalam kalbu; bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada sahabat kakaknya.

 _Tidak, bukan begini._

Jadi Tsubaki memantapkan langkahnya ke ruang Sket Dance dan meminta bantuan. Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa kakaknya yang bodoh dan Onizuka biasa bertengkar.

Tapi melihat mereka begitu dekat membuat hatinya teriris. Kata-kata yang tersusun hilang begitu saja karena melihat sesuatu di luar ekspetasi. Jadi Tsubaki berusaha mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata hanya untuk menutupi kekalutan hatinya.

.

Tsubaki memberikan setumpuk kertas di meja ruangan. Ia hanya mengatakan satu kalimat sebelum pergi.

"Tolong bagikan. Terima kasih."

Lalu menutup pintu dengan klisenya. Tiga entitas di dalam terdiam sejenak memandangi tumpukan brosur yang sepertinya hendak menyamai mount Everest.

[ "Mereka membuat banyak sekali, bukan begitu?" ] Switch memecahkan keheningan.

.

.

.

Oke, Tsubaki harus mengakui ―setidaknya dalam hati― bahwa ia menyukai Onizuka Hime. Padahal tak pernah terbesit ia akan menyukai seseorang secepat ini, karena hidupnya didedikasikan untuk Kaimei selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Yang benar saja. Tsubaki ingin menertawai dirinya. Apakah bodoh itu menular, ya?

Tapi, tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa ―tidak boleh mengatakannya, bahkan sampai kapan pun.

Ia telah berjanji kepada Himeko. Ia tak boleh menarik perkataannya meski dia ingin.

Karena dia adalah laki-laki.

Lagipula ia ingin kakaknya bahagia, walau itu berarti ia harus merelakan perasaannya; melihat wanita yang ia cinta bersanding dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Kaicho, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tsubaki menangis tanpa sadar. Meremat helai depan dengan kuat. Respirasinya sesak seketika. Membuat atensi khalayak di koridor saat itu menjadi tertuju kepadanya. Nafasnya tercekat. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa rima. Meraup oksigen dengan rakus seakan zat itu nyaris punah dalam jangkauannya.

 _Asmanya kumat._

"Kaicho? Kaicho!"

Hanya sekelebat wajah Katou yang dapat ia lihat, sebelum pandangannya memudar dan tubuhnya ambruk sempurna menyapa lantai.

Katou dengan sigap membawa Tsubaki menuju klinik terdekat. Beberapa siswi menjerit ketakutan saat tiba-tiba Tsubaki tak sadarkan diri. Mereka langsung memberi jalan pada Katou yang tengah menggendong Tsubaki.

Larian Katou makin cepat, berharap Tsubaki baik-baik saja.

 **Tsuzuku**

* * *

 **balesan review**

 **sanaa11** :feel apaan ya/begomode  
 **Vinka588** : ok uda lanjut hmmm sama siapa ya enaknya...  
 **Ucihana rin** : yosh ini dipanjangin  
 **NamiHana** : yoshh uda lanjut..

* * *

Tsubaki punya asma kan ya? Ga bisa rewatch abisnya wkwkkw jadi gini klo nangis kan dada rasanya sesek, apalagi klo kena asma kan berabe #teoringawur

Enak ya ternyata masoin otoutou #dikeroyokmassa

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

Salam sejahtera

siluman panda


	5. Chapter 5

Penerangan kendaraan dan lampu sisi jalan menyatu dalam satu garis monotonis. Rintik merajai Tokyo sesuai prediksi. Payung didominasi translusen beserta fabrik tebal untuk melawan hawa malam. Langkah kaki terkesan terburu agar tiba di seberang.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata muncul dari sela kerumunan. Bingkai kacamata naik turun seiring langkah. Menapaki dua repetisi warna pemisah jalur dan melenggak sebentar menatap layar raksasa berdistan diagonal.

.

.

.

 **シルシ**

 **Shinohara Kenta. Romance. T.**

 **Written by Panda Dayo**

 **.**

.

.

 _[ Refleksi diriku pada netramu adalah tanda bahwa aku hidup ]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaicho! Kaicho!"

Samar, sebelum semuanya tampak memutih. Perlahan-lahan, siluet gelap membentuk sosok seorang yang dikenalnya.

"Katou?"

Oh, Katou.

"Anda baik-baik saja, seto-kaicho?!"

"Ya, kurasa." Tsubaki melipat lengan dan diarahkannya menyentuh dahinya sendiri. Namun merosot berkala menutupi netra kemudian.

"Kami sangat cemas, Tsubaki."

Kami?

Tsubaki sedikit mengintip. Seluruh anggota Osis berada di ruangannya. Tidak kurang satu, pun.

"Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"Kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja, bulu mata kepik." Daisy berkomentar. Ia akui, ia panik ketika Katou menelponnya tadi. Dengan segera, Daisy memberitahu semuanya agar bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

Tsubaki kembali memejamkan netra. Entah mengapa rasanya ia begitu lelah.

Lelah dipaksa menerima kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

Akane menyambut Bossun yang baru pulang dengan raut cemas. Rumi yang biasanya cerewet pun tampak diam. Bossun tak mengeluarkan kata barang sebait. Pikirannya justru dipenuhi oleh Tsubaki yang dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit. Setahunya Tsubaki itu anak sehat nan setrong ―ya tapi tidak ada manusia yang mampu menolak sakit, kan.

Apa besok ia harus menjenguk Tsubaki, ya? Tapi, membawa apa? Buah? Hahh. Baiklah, baiklah. Besok Sket-dan akan menjenguk Tsubaki.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Rumi yang melihat wajah 5L milik kakaknya. Lemah, letih, lunglai, lemas dan lesu. Katanya itu gejala anemia.

"Tidak." Bossun mengibaskan tangan sembari memejamkan netranya. Hari ini ia sangat lelah karena permintaan Tsubaki untuk menyebarkan brosur festival. Geez, mana sakit segala si tsundere itu.

"Kau yakin?" Desak Rumi. Bossun hanya mendengus, "Syuu~syuu~" Usirnya. Rumi yang bete langsung meninggalkan kakaknya dan memilih segera mengerjakan pr-nya di kamar.

"Ada masalah, Yuusuke?" Tanya Akane.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Kalau kau sampai bertengkar dengan Tsubaki, aku takkan segan-segan." Kata Akane tegas, sebelum melenggang menuju dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

Bossun menatap horor. Jangan-jangan, Akane itu cenayang ya?

Namun pikiran itu terhapus ketika Bossun berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini. Dia memang bodoh, tapi tak sebodoh itu hingga tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Rumor ketua osis salah tulis sudah sampai di telinganya. Ia tak tahu Himeko mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi ia memilih diam.

Diam karena merasakan sakit.

Bossun tidak mengerti. Mengapa Himeko nampak kesal ketika ia berbicara dengan Saaya tadi. Saaya mengajaknya bergabung ke dalam band-nya untuk festival, namun Bossun menolak dan lebih memilih sket dance daripada festival. Saaya lalu berterima kasih dan melambai pergi. Sekian.

Bossun seorang observan berpengalaman, terlebih jika dalam mode konsentrasi. Tapi ia adalah kakak Tsubaki, objek pengganggu hidupnya setiap hari. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenali arti sorot adik kembarnya terhadap Himeko tadi.

Tsubaki menyukai Himeko. Fix. Bossun yakin seribu persen asumsinya tidak meleset meski itu selisih nol koma. Permasalahannya adalah, mengapa ia turut merasakan sakit? Seharusnya ia senang, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Ia ingin menghajar wajah Tsubaki, tapi tak bisa. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Ia tidak mau Himeko dekat-dekat dengan pemuda lain. Ia tidak suka Himeko yang dicium Tsubaki. Ia benci dan mengutuk atas peredaran rumor salah tulis. Ia benci, benci, benci.

Apakah dia juga terlalu enggan mengaku?

"Tidak mungkin."

Bossun mencoba lari dari fakta. Karena sekeras apapun ia berusaha, deduksinya tetaplah berakhir sama.

Ia jatuh cinta, pada si gadis gorilla.

.

.

.

.

Switch bersantai sejenak di sebuah bangku dekat taman. Tanpa payung, gerimis membuatnya cukup basah. Ia mengecek kembali bawaannya di kantong plastik. Setelah selesai, ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Niatnya menjenguk Tsubaki dan sekedar memastikan sesuatu. Tentang Himeko.

Jika benar Tsubaki punya rasa terhadap mantan berandalan itu, Switch akan gagal dalam debutnya sebagai mak comblang. Lagipula, kalau bisa dijadikan bahan godaan tentu menyenangkan.

Sayang, kali ini Switch dipaksa berpikir keras. Kasus ini begitu kompleks hingga membuat impulsnya terhenti. Tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bertindak karena menyangkut perasaan pribadi. Switch pernah membaca artikel, kecenderungan kemiripan saudara kembar bahkan bisa sampai tahap sensitif. Mereka menyukai satu hal bersama. Dianalogikan dengan kasus ini, semakin kuat dugaan Switch bila mendapat esensi konkrit.

Jika benar bahwa Tsubaki menyukai Himeko, apakah itu artinya Bossun juga?

Penyelesaiannya tak pernah sekalipun dapat dibayangkan Switch. Jika begini hanya ada satu solusi. Bagaimana Himeko terhadap keduanya? Ia lebih menyukai si kakak atau adiknya? Pihak yang tersakiti jelas salah satunya.

Jujur, Switch tidak mau Himeko, Tsubaki dan Bossun menjadi tenggang relasinya. Terlebih Bossun dan Tsubaki, saudara kembar yang baru saling mengetahui saat festival lampau. Hubungan persaudaraan dapat runtuh karena alasan konyol seperti cinta. Switch tidak mau itu terjadi.

Tapi, bagaimana? Resolusi tanpa membuat seorang pun terluka?

Andai saja cara itu ada.

Switch buru-buru membuyarkan pikirannya kala menangkap sebuah bangunan tinggi di depannya. Pintu kaca terbuka otomatis ketika Switch mendekat. Di dalam, banyak entitas berseragam putih berlalu lalang ke sana ke mari. Switch tidak perlu bertanya pada resepsionis atau apalah itu namanya, karena ia sudah tahu di mana ruangan Tsubaki dirawat.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu kamar rawat Tsubaki, Switch mendorong pintu dan terhenyak mendapati sosok ketua osis Kaimei itu yang sedang duduk di bingkai jendela. Tsubaki yang menyadari hawa kehadiran Switch pun menoleh,

"Switch?"

Sial sekali Switch tidak membawa laptopnya. Takut dicurigai pihak rumah sakit sebagai dalang aksi terorisme nantinya.

"Selamat malam. Sebenarnya kau tak perlu menjengukku." Tsubaki bangkit dari bingkai jendela dan menggeret tiang infus bersamanya untuk mendekat pada Switch. Pakaian pasien berwarna biru muda dengan garis vertikal pun masih melekat di diri. Tadi semuanya sudah pulang dan menyisakannya sendiri.

Switch mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan menunjukkannya pada Tsubaki.

"Terima kasih, Switch-san. Kurasa festival akan baik-baik saja." Tsubaki tersenyum, mendapati rangkaian kata semoga cepat sembuh juga mengenai festival musik Kaimei.

Switch mengetik lagi dan segera diperlihatkannya. Senyum Tsubaki luntur perlahan karenanya.

"Aku? Haha, tidak mungkin." Katanya, sembari tertawa paksa.

Switch tahu Tsubaki tengah berdusta, tapi ia takkan memojokkannya. Biarkan Tsubaki bertanggung jawab atas perkataannya.

Bawaan Switch berupa buah-buahan ia letakkan di meja nakas. Ia melambai pada Tsubaki sebelum berbalik, namun saat itu pula Tsubaki menahan lengannya.

"Switch-san...bagaimana aku tahu jika yang kulakukan ini benar?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Switch terdiam, lalu melepas diri. Tanpa kata, ia pergi dari sana dan menutup pintu.

Tsubaki meremat tiang infusnya pelan. Menunduk menyubstitusi bentuk sesal. Lantai di bawah kaki menjadi lebih dingin saat dipijak. Ia pun berkata lirih dengan derai air mata,

"Rasanya sakit sekali."

.

.

.

 _ **bersambung! Tehee! (Tehee ndasmu!)**_

.

.

.

A/N : ku sebenernya ngerasa kurang panjang jadi dipendem dulu (?), eh diuber-uber sama uchihana rin nyampe di pm, ampun mb jangan teror aku lagi nih udah apdet kan kan kan #berisik

 **Balesan review:**

 **Sanaa11** : lah rupanya ku salkus wwwww ya tapi gak apa kan biar makin heboh/apanya/

 **Uchihana rin** : ku bingung sebenernya bikin bossun cemburu itu gimana hkhkhkh yang penting ku dah berusaha /dor/ yosh udah apdet nih walopun secuil!

Makasih buat uchihana rin ampe berkali-kali ngingetin saya buat apdet, maaf saya banyak dosa #sujudsujud

Beteweeniweibusway, see you next chapter! (Doakan ku khilaf jadi wordsnya bisa jebol upupupu)

And...thanks for read!

 _ **siluman panda**_


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Bossun selesai mengikat tali sepatunya dan bergegas ke sekolah dengan selembar roti di mulutnya. Topi popmannya tak pernah lupa ia gunakan, pun google yang tersemat di atasnya.

Karena staminanya buruk, maka ia hanya perlu berlari sekuat tenaga walau tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran karena lelah nantinya.

Ha ha ha.

Bossun menghabiskan rotinya dengan cepat dan mengenakan googlenya, mencari rute tercepat dengan mode konsentrasinya sembari berlari.

Yosh! Ia mendapatkannya!

Bossun berlari di antara kerumunan orang-orang, hingga akhirnya hampir tiba di gerbang. Diliriknya arloji, kurang dua puluh detik sebelum bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Dan ia mendapati Chuuma-sensei sedang menjaga gerbang mengawasi murid-murid yang terlambat.

Bossun sudah mengantisipasi ini.

"Berhenti di sana kau, ulat merah! Kau terlambat!" Seru Chuuma-sensei sambil merentangkan kedua tangan untuk menghalangi. Bossun mengerahkan sisa kekuatannya untuk berlari lebih cepat dan menyusup di antara kedua kaki guru kimia jadi-jadian itu.

Chuuma-sensei hendak protes, namun netranya berganti pada Tsubaki yang rupanya juga baru datang dengan wajah pucat.

"A-ano...Tsubaki-dono?" Chuuma-sensei sangat khawatir melihat wajah Tsubaki yang madesu seperti itu, gak Tsubaki banget.

"Maaf sensei, aku terlambat. Anda boleh membawaku ke ruang bk." Ujar Tsubaki sambil terbatuk tak lama setelahnya.

Mana mungkin Chuuma-sensei menyeret orang sakit dan terlihat bisa game over kapan saja ke ruang bk?

"A-ah, tidak masalah, Tsubaki. Ma-masuklah.."

Tsubaki tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk, "Terima kasih, sensei."

Tsubaki berjalan gontai saat melewati Chuuma-sensei, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah ia akhirnya terhenti. Menangkap visual yang begitu mengejutkannya.

Kakak kembarnya, Fujisaki Yuusuke.

.

.

.

.

 **シルシ**

 **Shinohara Kenta. Romance. T.**

 **Written by Panda Dayo**

.

.

.

.

 _[ Aku mencoba melawannya dan melewati hari ini_ _]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himeko tertawa-tawa membaca komik shoujo yang dipinjamkan Nakatani-san dari kelas A. Judulnya sangat menarik; Love Honor. Himeko awalnya geregetan dan terpingkal, tapi ia justru baper pada chapter tiga dan berteriak tidak jelas di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati.

"Riku sialan! Mao, jadilah wanita sejati!" Komentarnya.

Di saat sibuk memerhatikan lembar bergambar, Himeko tidak melihat jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Oh, maaf.." Himeko menutup komik sementara dan berniat membungkuk minta maaf, tapi niatnya langsung sirna ketika tahu itu hanya Switch.

"Kacamata, apa maumu?" Aura Himeko berubah jadi jahat. Switch yang mendadak berkeringat dingin, celingukan dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik.

[ "Himeko, lihat ke arah jendela." ] Kata Switch. Himeko sebenarnya ogah, jangan-jangan dikerjai lagi, tapi ia tetap menoleh. Dan menemukan Tsubaki dan Bossun saling berhadapan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Tsubaki?" Bossun menggaruk kepala.

"Tidak buruk, hanya asma." Jelas Tsubaki, "Ah, sudah kau bagikan brosur yang kemarin?"

Bossun nyengir, "Tentu saja! Jangan remehkan Sket Dance, Ketua Osis!"

Tsubaki tertawa pelan dan bergeser ke kiri, bersiap mengambil jalur lain menuju kelasnya. Meski mereka nampak baik-baik begini, tapi Tsubaki merasa sedikit tidak enak pada kakaknya sejak insiden kemarin.

"Aku mengandalkan kalian. Aku duluan, Fujisaki." Tsubaki berjalan pergi. Namun senyum Bossun perlahan luntur ketika menatap punggung tegap adik kembarnya itu semakin jauh darinya. Ia menyipitkan mata dan mendengus,

"Kau pandai sekali bersandiwara, Sasuke."

Bossun berbalik, dan dihadiahi sebuah bola baseball yang mengarah ke wajahnya. Seruan protes menyusul beberapa detik setelahnya.

"SIAPA SIH YANG MAIN BOLA DI SI―"

"Ulat merah! Kau belum minta maaf soal Pelocan kemarin!"

Bossun menoleh sedikit ke atas. Himeko sedang membara dan membawa banyak bola _baseball_ di tangannya. Di sebelahnya, Chiaki hanya swt. Diduga Himeko meminjam secara paksa.

"NYONYA HIMEKO, AMPUNI HAMBA."

"Tebuslah kesalahanmu dengan sekotak pelocan berbagai rasa!"

 _―_ _dan lain sebagainya._

Switch hanya diam dan berlalu.

.

.

.

"Tsubaki?"

Sang guru memanggil tiga kali tanpa jampi-jampi, dan yang disebut nampak belum hadir di antara siswa-siswi di kelas.

"Mungkin Tsubaki-kun ke uks, sensei? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering terlihat tidak enak badan." Celetuk seorang siswi.

"Hmm, kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Sugihiko!" Guru kembali melanjutkan absensi.

.

.

.

.

Tsubaki tak ke kelasnya, namun pergi ke halaman belakang. Ia duduk di pinggir kolam ikan koi sambil meletakkan tas di sebelahnya.

Ia masih tidak percaya dengan diagnosa dokter semalam. Ia kira penyakitnya ini adalah asma karena sering merasa sesak nafas. Tapi hasilnya mencengangkan dan sama sekali di luar dugaan.

 _Angina Pectoris._

Jantungnya berada dalam bahaya karena tak dapat menerima cukup darah dan oksigen. Cabang arterinya hampir tertutup oleh plak. Gejala secara umum adalah rasa sakit hebat di bawah tulang dada yang menjalar ke pundak kiri dengan lengan bagian atas ―terutama bila berjalan, dan nyeri akan hilang bila berhenti atau beristirahat. Tindakan untuk mengurangi angina; olahraga, tidak merokok, mengobati hipertensi, dan mengurangi beban fisik maupun mental.

 _Mengurangi, ya._

Apa kemungkinan sembuhnya mustahil?

Tsubaki mencelupkan jemarinya ke air di pinggiran kolam, menggerakkannya hingga menimbulkan resonansi beriak ke area tengah; dan menghilang. Ikan koi di kolam masih sibuk berputar-putar, menikmati hidup mereka di sini.

"Kaichou..."

Tsubaki tak kaget lagi mendengar suara itu di belakangnya. Tanpa menoleh, ia tahu siapa yang membuntutinya.

"Ada apa, Katou?"

"Apa kaichou punya masalah?"

Tsubaki tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Tidak, tidak, dan tidak akan.

"Mungkin brosur festival. Bagaimana? Apakah kau suka acara tahun ini?"

Katou tak berani melangkah maju, "Aku suka." katanya, "tapi kenapa kau tak tersenyum?"

Tsubaki memaksakan lengkungan sudut ke atas dan sedikit menoleh.

"Apa katamu? Kau saja yang tak pernah melihatku." Tsubaki kembali memusatkan perhatian pada kolam ikan koi di depannya. Katou hanya menatap punggung ketuanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Semua persiapan hampir selesai, kau tak perlu mencemaskannya."

"Terima kasih banyak, ya, kalian semua."

Katou berpikir Tsubaki hanya perlu waktu untuk sendiri, maka ia meninggalkannya tanpa menimbulkan suara, menghargainya.

Angin berhembus, menelisik daun-daun di pohon sekitar. Membelai tiap helai hitam halus milik Tsubaki. Sepasang manik almondnya menutup perlahan seiring hilangnya kesadaran yang ia miliki.

Tsubaki tergeletak di pinggir kolam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cerewet!"

Hari ini hingga tiga hari ke depan semua jadwal akan dikosongkan usai jam pertama tadi. Para murid Kaimei menyambut antusias festival tahun ini. Selain band Osis yang cukup dikenal, kabarnya Sket Dance juga akan ambil bagian. Tak heran keduanya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para siswa di sini.

"Pitanya kedodoran!"

 _'Dor!'_

"Hwaa! Balonnya meletus!"

Tiap kelas dipenuhi suasana riuh dan hiasan meriah sesuai tema kelas yang diambil. Bossun bersama Himeko serta teman sekelas sibuk mendekorasi ruangan hingga sedemikian rupa. Kali ini kelas mereka akan mengambil tema western cafe. Antusiasme begitu terasa, berbincang mengenai jenis teh atau camilan yang nantinya akan disajikan.

"Aku belum melihat Switch lagi." Himeko yang baru saja turun dari meja guna memasang pita dan balon di sudut ruang, memulai percakapan dengan Bossun yang sibuk membuat kerajinan balon lonjong menjadi berbagai macam bentuk.

"Oh, Switch? Aku bahkan belum melihatnya, Himeko." Bossun masih meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tahu, kita sama sekali belum latihan."

"Kujamin kita bisa tanpa gladi bersih."

Himeko memicing, "Ya, kau memang berbakat, Tuan Seni. Kita juga harus membahas lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan." Himeko ingin membantu membentuk balon-balon lonjong, tapi Bossun melarangnya.

"Jangan! Kau tahu ini balon mahal dan tak ada gantinya."

"Ribet! Semua balon kan sama saja!" Himeko dengan sengaja merobek balon yang ia bawa.

"Himeko! Sialan!"

"Apa katamu ulat merah?"

Tatapan Himeko mendadak menjadi amat tajam. Bossun menelan ludah, gugup.

"Bossun, Himeko, bisa minta tolong belikan daftar ini?" Seorang siswi menghampiri. Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas panjang berisikan list apa-apa saja yang harus dibeli.

"Oh, tentu saja. Pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai." Bossun mengikat balon terakhirnya dan diletakkan pada sebuah kotak kardus sebagai wadah hasilnya.

"Kami akan memasangnya nanti." Ujar siswi itu sambil membawa sekotak kardus berisikan mahakarya balon untuk ditempel dimana-mana.

"Ah, kertas desain ruangannya ada di meja guru!" Seru Bossun.

Himeko tak lupa membawa tongkat hoki kesayangannya. "Ayo, Bossun." dan mengemut sebatang pelocan rasa ramen susu.

"Kenapa kau bawa senjata segala?!" Protes Bossun.

"Siapa yang tahu ada penjahat di tengah jalan!" Bentak Himeko. Meski berdebat, keduanya tetap berjalan keluar kelas untuk membelikan daftar barang-barang.

Dante sedang senggang saat ini. Ia ingin menghafalkan lirik lagu yang akan dibawakan oleh grup bandnya tiga hari lagi. Dante lalu pergi ke halaman belakang untuk mencari ketenangan. Ia lalu mulai bernyanyi saat mulai memasuki teritori sepi. Derap langkahnya terdengar amat pelan meski sunyi. Dante tak ingin mengganggu hewan-hewan kecil di sekitar sini dengan suara keras selain nyanyiannya. Dante lalu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul sambil berjalan dan mengacak rambutnya sok keren.

"Malaikat...terbang..."

Terserah lu, Dante.

Dante sangat bersemangat. Pasalnya ini adalah tahun terakhirnya mengikuti festival karena setelah ini beban ujian kelas tiga akan selalu menghantui, dosa.

Dante menyanyi seriosa sambil berjinjit-jinjit memejamkan mata, katanya menghayati lagu sepenuh jiwa. Dante pun berbelok ke bagian belakang gedung tak terpakai, sekalian ingin melihat ikan koi yang cantiknya melegenda.

Begitu ia tiba di sana dan membuka mata, barulah ia sadar ada seseorang yang tergeletak di pinggiran kolam. Dante perlahan mendekati untuk memasikan identitasnya, alangkah terkejutnya begitu mengetahui siapa yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Lo-Louis..." Dante sedikit berjongkok, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Bergeming, ia mencobanya lagi dengan sedikit goncangan; hasilnya tetap nihil.

Dante mulai panik dan berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya pucat seketika dan berteriak sambil memegang kedua sisi kepalanya,

"HEAVEN! HEAVEEN!"

Jougasaki yang lagi berkebun (?) di dekat sana (dari balik sisi bangunan yang berbeda) merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Ketika ia menengok, ia melihat Dante berteriak seperti orang gila dan Tsubaki yang tergeletak di pinggiran kolam.

"Oi, Dante! Ada apa?" Jougasaki berlari menghampiri keduanya. Dante menoleh dan nampak senang melihat bahwa Jougasaki datang.

"LUCIFER~!" Serunya. Jougasaki tak mengindahkannya, langsung mengecek kondisi Tsubaki. Diletakkan telunjuk di depan lubang hidung, masih bernafas meski lemah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jougasaki mengangkat tubuh Tsubaki yang ternyata ringan.

"Dante, tolong bawakan tasnya. Kita harus mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan."

Dante mengangguk dan mengambil tas yang ada di dekatnya. Mereka lalu kembali ke bangunan utama, bersama.

.

.

.

"Heyaaahhh!"

Himeko mendaratkan pukulan terakhirnya pada dada preman yang menghalanginya.

"O-Onihime!" Saat itu juga, gerombolan preman itu menjauhi dirinya dan Bossun yang bersembunyi sambil komat-kamit baca mantra penyelamat.

"Hocus pocus...ah, bukan itu...einz zwei drei...bukan...bukan..." Ia masih gemetar di balik pohon.

"Woe, Bossun, sudah aman!" Himeko berkacak pinggang.

Bossun langsung melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan tertawa keras-keras.

"Kekuatanku membuat mereka lari, hahahaha!"

Bah, Himeko tak peduli. Keduanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke sekolah usai membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang ditugaskan.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Himeko! Nanti aku belikan pelocan yang banyak!" Saking bahagianya si Bossun.

"Lain kali, kau yang harus melindungiku. Kau kan laki-laki! Beranilah sedikit, Bossun!" Geram Himeko sambil memutar-mutar batang tongkat hokinya.

"Gak mau! Mereka serem!" Bossun geleng-geleng cepat. Ayolah, lebih baik cari aman, kan?

"Cih, kenapa juga aku jadi temanmu." Desis Himeko kesal, melanjutkan mengemut sisa permennya di mulut.

Bossun terbeliak.

 _Teman, ya._

Itu memang benar. Mereka teman, tapi―

"Setidaknya tepati janjimu besok, Bossun."

―kenapa Bossun rasanya tidak rela disebut demikian? Bossun menggeleng pelan, meyakinkan bahwa ini hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Hari mulai beranjak makin siang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai, mungkin sekitar dua ratus meter. Saat keduanya berjalan, sebuah ambulans berlalu melewati jalan dari arah berlawanan. Bossun mengenyit,

"Ambulans siang-siang? Kok tumben, ya?"

Himeko masih sibuk mengemut nikmat pelocannya.

"Mungkin kritis." Komentarnya. Selang lima menit, mereka akhirnya memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, keduanya kembali ke kelas untuk menyerahkan barang-barang yang kini ditenteng Bossun dalam wadah tas plastik berukuran sedang. Ketika ia membuka pintu, suasana begitu hening, tidak ramai seperti saat ditinggalkan. Siswa sekelas melihat ke arah Bossun dan Himeko sambil melirik-lirik penuh makna.

"Mereka kenapa?" Gumam Bossun sambil meletakkan hasil daftar belanja di dekat pintu. Bertepatan dengan munculnya Katou Kiri yang entah sejak kapan duduk di bingkai jendela.

"Fujisaki-san ―aku punya kabar untukmu."

Ia melempar sesuatu yang mengenai jidat Bossun tanpa ampun hingga menimbulkan bekas merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Katou?!" Bossun merintih, dan melihat apa yang dilempar Katou tadi. Sebuah gulungan kertas biasa. Bossun langsung membukanya. Tak disangka, hal seperti ini membuatnya mati kutu, tak mampu bergerak atau sekedar berbicara.

"Apaan, sih." Himeko ikut melihat kertas itu dan menampakkan reaksi yang sama seperti Bossun.

"O-oi, kau bercanda, kan?" Bossun menatap tak percaya, setelah mengumpulkan niat untuk bertutur kata akibat rasa penasarannya.

"Aku baru saja mengambilnya dari rumah sakit." ujarnya, "kupikir karena kau saudaranya, kau pasti tahu bahwa belakangan ini ketua kami sedikit aneh. Aku memutuskan melakukan penyelidikan, dan..."

Bossun merobek kertas itu berkali-kali hingga menjadi serpihan tak berbentuk, membuat Himeko dan Katou terkejut.

"Tsubaki tidak mungkin selemah ini!"

"Bossun!" Himeko berteriak dan turut mengejarnya.

Bossun meninggalkan mereka semua dan berlari di koridor; tak peduli bila itu adalah larangan siswa. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Ia terus saja berlari dan berlari.

'Jangan-jangan, ambulans tadi...'

"Bossun!" Himeko masih di belakangnya. Ia tahu Bossun pasti tak menduga semua ini, karena ia sendiri juga tak mengira akan jadi begini.

Bossun terus saja menggerakkan kakinya hingga tau-tau Switch muncul dari balik tangga dan menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Switch! Lepaskan!"

Switch tidak menjawab, memperkuat tenaganya untuk tak membiarkan Bossun melangkah lebih jauh.

"Bossun!" Himeko berhasil mengejar. Sket Dance kini sedang menjadi tontonan gratis siswa-siswi yang kebetulan ada di koridor bawah. Gadis itu turut menahan Bossun, yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba tenaganya menjadi seperti pria sejati.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?!"

[ "Apa dengan adanya dirimu di sana, akan membuat Tsubaki membaik? Kau hanya membebani pikirannya, Bossun." ] ujar Switch.

"Tenang dulu, Bossun! Kita bicarakan dulu!" Himeko bahkan harus bersusah payah menahannya, pemandangan yang amat jarang.

"Kenapa kalian ini?!" Bossun tak terima. Ia tetap berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman kedua temannya.

Himeko tak tau Bossun akan menjadi sebegini emosinya hanya karena membaca laporan rumah sakit mengenai penyakit yang diderita adiknya. Ia bukanlah Bossun, tapi sedikit mengerti tentang perasaannya. Ia harus menahan ketuanya sekuat yang ia bisa. Tanpa sadar ia berteriak,

"Bossun! Aku tak begitu paham, tapi kupikir Tsubaki butuh waktu!"

Bossun berhenti memberontak tiba-tiba

Butuh waktu?

 _Waktu, ya?_

 _Waktu._

Bossun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, tak ingin air matanya jatuh.

Memang berapa banyak waktu yang masih tersisa?

Bossun tertawa parau. Terdengar agak mengerikan karena bisa melakukan hal seperti itu juga.

Ia ingin sekali tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tsubaki Sasuke, 17 tahun._**

 ** _Golongan darah AB._**

 ** _Positif mengidap Angina Pectoris._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.


End file.
